1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric cords, and particularly, to a foldable electric cord used in an electrical connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric cord includes an elongated insulated housing, and an elongated metallic thread packaged in the insulated housing. Some electrical connecting devices, such as power cables, or charging cables, use the electric cord to transmit signals or power. Typically, the relatively long electric cord is normally coiled or bounded randomly. Some cautious users may tie the electric wire up with a binding line. However, under such circumstances, the electric cord may become tangled and inconvenient to untangle. Furthermore, the metallic thread in the electric cord may break/snap if the cord is not bundled properly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.